


Maybe

by shotgunsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, First Kiss, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Samulet, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsammy/pseuds/shotgunsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets rid of the Samulet and Sam confesses something he should have mentioned a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr (honeymish)

They’re sitting in the Impala, the engine rumbling as they roll down the interstate. Dean is staring straight ahead, white-knuckling the steering wheel. He hasn’t spoken a word since they left the motel, where his amulet is resting in a trash can.

Sam lets out a long sigh, looking out the window at the repetitive scenery. His brother spares a glance his way at that, cocking his eyebrow.

“What?” he says in a gruff voice.

Sam almost ignores him, hoping his brother will just drop it. But he can’t.

“I just can’t believe you threw it out.” he answers, and it comes out more desperate than he’s likely to admit.

“Oh, so that's what this is about, uh?” Dean snaps. “I thought that’s what you wanted, to be as far away from me as possible.”

And that’s just the breaking point. Sam snaps his head around and narrows his eyes at his brother.

“Fuck you, Dean.” he hisses.

Suddenly, Dean is swerving the wheel and pulling the car over onto the shoulder of the road. He gets up and out of the car, slamming the door as he goes, and goes to stand in front of the Impala. Sam sits there for a few seconds, dumbfounded, before following his brother out.

Dean turns to him, and that’s when it all comes out.

“You left me, Sam! Every fucking time, you walk away! You don’t get the right to come around after and tell me I can’t do the same. You fucking left me!”

Dean’s voice is shaking and Sam can see tears forming in his brother’s eyes through his own blurred vision.

“I didn’t want to! I never wanted to leave you, Dean, but I had to! I had to get away from Dad, from hunting. I had to be normal!”

Sam is shaking, trying his hardest to keep himself from breaking down, from telling his brother exactly how much he needs him.

“Had to get away from me, too, Sam?”

It’s said brokenly, barely a whisper. He’s standing a few inches away from Sam, barely any room to breathe. Sam looks down, stricken by the accusation.

“Never.” comes the whisper hushed out from between Sam’s lips. He looks up, his gaze locking with beautiful green eyes, and he hopes his brother will understand all the meaning held in the few words he’s been holding back for so long.

“I love you.”

His voice shakes, throat choking around the words. His tears are flowing freely now, but he keeps going.

“I love you, Dean, I always have. I-I couldn’t, I just, I had to leave.”

Dean looks up at him with something like hope in his eyes, and Sam thinks, maybe he’s been wrong all along. But then Dean’s walls are back up and his face goes hard.

“No, you don’t get to say that to me, Sam. Don’t you fucking say that to me.”

They’re both crying now and Sam figures he has nothing to lose when he fists a hand in his brother’s shirt and pulls him in close for a kiss.

It’s rough and brief, just a hard smacking of lips, but it’s more than enough to get the message across. They both pull apart at the same time and Dean stumbles back a little, Sam’s hand no longer holding him forward by his shirt.

They’re both still shaking, trying to gather what the hell just happened. Dean is blinking up at him and his face is a clash of indecipherable emotions. This was a mistake. This was such a big mistake.

“I’m sorry. M-maybe, uh, maybe I should just go, and y–”

“Don’t you dare, Sammy, don’t you fucking da–”

And suddenly they’re kissing again. This time it’s softer, deeper, hands roaming across bodies they’ve known their whole lives but are only now discovering. When they finally pull apart, they’re both out of breath, foreheads resting together as Dean breathes out a whisper against his brother’s lips.

Dean wants to tell Sam he loves him to, not to leave him again, would get down on his knees to beg and plead. He settles with “You and me, Sammy. Always.”

Sam understands.


End file.
